Gourmet Burgers
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: Jughead agrees to help Veronica cook a meal for Archie, but when Veronica begins to nag and take credit, he dishes out some revenge. COMPLETE.


Gourmet Burgers 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Archie Comics characters. Neither am I affilated with the company in anyway.

" Mmm, pickles, ketchup, mayo, mustard, lettuce, horseradish dip, barbeque sauce..."

" Jughead." No reply.

" JUGHEAD!"

He slowly took his sleepy looking eyes out of the fridge and turned to the fuming Veronica. "Yes Ron?"

"You're supposed to be helping me cook this dinner for Archie."

"I am. The raisin pilaf wont be finished for the next ten minates, the chicken a l'orange, the next five, the chocolate pudding is in the freezer."

" What about the salad?" Ron stamped her foot impatiently.

Jughead rolled his eyes. Couldnt the girl make a simple salad? But this is what he got for selling his soul to the devil. He had agreed to help Ron prepare a dinner for Archie, in exchange for a box of Garson's gourmet burgers. But Jug didnt realise when Ron said "help" that she meant that Jug would have to prepare the whole meal. Two hours later, Jughead decided that no hamburgers were worth putting up with Veronica's nagging. The girl did absolutely nothing but pout, file her nails, and offering her "expert" advice such as putting the whole orange, seeds and all in the pot along with the chicken.

Jughead glanced around inside the enormous fridge and spied a bag of salad ingrediants. He took the bag out, it contained lettuce,watercress and cucumber. He waved the bag at Veronica, " Here's your salad."

Veronica looked at him quizzically. " I didnt know that salads came from a bag, I thought that you had to fly them in from Italy." Jughead rolled his eyes and decided not to lecture Ron on the convieniances of the 21st century. He reached into the cupboard and took down a nice elegant looking crystal bowl and placed it on the kitchen table, then he opened the bag containing the salad and dumped the ingrediants into the bowl. And before she could nag him about the dressing, he reached inside the fridge and pulled out a bottle of French salad dressing, and poured it into a minature bowl of the one that contained the salad. Looking at the dressing he wondered how it would taste on hamburgers, better yet, gourmet burgers.

" There. Your salad is finished." Jughead waved his hand over the bowl.

Veronica walked over to the kitchen table and peered into the bowl. " Juggieeeee..." Jughead rolled his eyes. It was Veronica's signature pleading voice whenever she wanted something.

" What?"

" Well there are no tomatoes in the salad. How do you expect me to serve the salad without tomatoes?"

Jughead sighed and walked to the fridge, opened the door and spied a small carton of cheery tomatoes. Perfect. He unsealed the carton, and dumped the contents into the bowl along with the rest of the salad.

" There. Satisfied?"

Veronica pouted. " Isnt the food ready yet?"

Jughead felt he had just enough of Veronica treating him like a servant, but he bit his tongue and went to the stove. He turned off the flames under the rice and chicken. The rice could have done with five more minates of drying out, but let Veronica eat her rice soggy, he mused.

Jughead heard the doorbell sound in the distance. Veronica squealed. " Oh that's Archie. Quick Jughead. Put the food on these dinner plates." She pointed to two black plates that were shaped like squares,that probably cost one hundred dollars each, and then she quickly ran out of the room to greet her date.

Jughead took the saucepan containing the rice over to the table and dumped the partially soggy rice haphazardly on the plates. Next was the chicken. He carefully removed the baking tray from the oven not wanting to scald himself. He remembered that Veronica did not like any of her food touching, so he dropped the chicken breast right on top of the rice. Beautiful. Veronica would be upset, but he decided to high tail it out of there before she returned. Let Veronica clean up the mess in the kitchen, after all she was going to take credit for preparing the meal, let her do some of the work.

He heard Veronica's voice in the next room. " Oh Archie darling, let me go get the dinner which I've worked so hard at. I swear my nails may never forgive me."

Jughead ran to the freezer and took out two boxes of Garson's gourmet burgers. The extra one was for putting up with Veronica's attitude. He then escaped through the back door.

As he ran down the path he heard a loud screech coming from the kitchen. He heard Veronica yelling his name, but he smirked to himself as he ran through the Lodge gates. He patted the boxes of gourmet burgers. On second thought, these burgers were definately worth it. 


End file.
